On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content such as content items. Such content items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume content items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
A content sharing platform can include one or more channels that may be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels. Upon subscribing, the user can view his or her subscriptions from the homepage of the content hosting site or from a user interface by clicking on a “Subscriptions” link/button. With many channels and even more media items associated with a content sharing platforms or viewable over the Internet, it may be difficult for a user to find new media items to consume and/or to decide which media items to consume.